In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND type flash memory, a memory cell has a control gate and a charge storage layer, and stores, as data, a magnitude of a threshold voltage which changes depending on an amount of electric charge stored in the charge storage layer. In this nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, there is a case where a characteristic difference occurs for each memory cell due to a variation or the like in a manufacturing process.